happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 15)
Chapter 15 is the fifthteeth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Three Villains of a Plan". Plot (On the next day as Mumble is left alone, Rojas was looking for a penguin to eat as the skuas are flying to look for a new chick from the beginning of a new year) *Boss Skua: So, we continue searching for chicks and eat them in our bellies. *Dino: Let's all hope that Rojas won't be the first to get one. *Frankie: He treat us bad than before. *Vinnie: Come on, let's all focus on the job already. *Boss Skua: That's a good point over there Manny. (Meanwhile in Black-footed Land, Manny was planning to start a new adventure for himself) *Eddie: Manny, dangers are here and we can't let you go. *Manny: Eddie, i done many mistakes for the chinstraps when a crabeater seal was in the land. *Eddie: It was the past. *Dylan: I understand you son. *Manny: Dad, i have to find my adelie friends back in Adelie-Land. *Eddie: Fine. Find your stupid adelie friends and enjoy the rest of your- *Dylan: Eddie! *Eddie: You manic! I tell Manny what to do. He ruined Antarctica for everyone. *Dylan: IT'S NOT! THE CRABEATER SEAL DID! *Eddie: YOU MOTHERFISHER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! *Andrea: OKAY! LET'S GET OVER WITH IT! *Manny: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE F- (Scene was being cutted due to the cuss word) *Mumble: Sorry everyone, i have to say this that let's move on. *Terry: Alright, we are almost at the end. *Phoenix: Terry, it's not. There's more. *Terry: Ugh. A Five Amigos story rip-off. *Mumble: Terry, calm down. We are going to do this. *Terry: Yes. *Mumble: Let's continue our movie. Shall we? (Back to the movie) *Manny: I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Eddie. I'm sorry everyone. *Eddie: Manny, we learn something that the fish is missing in our land. Find it and get them back where they were. *Manny: I will do it. As i could. (Now back with the emperors except Mumble wasn't there) *Phoenix: Mumble......i'm sorry for everything. *Gloria: How could he sing then, go to a ice float. *Phoenix: I have to be with my brother, even if it means death. *Seymour: We don't have much time. We should leave by now. (Meanwhile on a ice float. Mumble was sleeping unti he hear a sound tha bothers him) *Mumble: Okay guys, cut it out. (A leopard seal was swimming in circles behind the ice float) *Mumble: Okay, i know, you're there. (Rojas appeared, trying to bite Mumble) *Mumble: Ahhh! (Rojas chased Mumble around the sea. Mumble arrived to the frozen lake which is close to Adelie-Land. Rojas pops out of the ice and tried to chase Mumble down underwater in the lake.) *Mumble: Catch me as you can. *Rojas: *growls* (Rojas swims fast and bite Mumble's tail by entering the cave. Mumble escaped while spitting his feather out. Rojas continue chasing Mumble even more like spining in a hole. As they got out of the underwater cave. Mumble and Rojas pop out of the ice and land into the place where the Amigos are.) *Ramón: Woah! *Raul: You're the bomb bro! *Rinaldo: Safe! Oh yeah! *Lombardo: That's a 9.8. *Nestor: I'll give you a 10. (Rojas bites while Mumble and the Amigos move back from him) *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahahaha. *Rojas: Come here, sausage. I'll take you with ketchup. *Ramón: But first, you have to catch up. *laugh with his friends* *Rio: Hey. You must be the seal that tries to eat our parents. *Rojas: Rio, you monster. (With the emperors) *Phoenix: I'm going to Adelie-Land. I may be a while. (Phoenix begins his journey to Adelie-Land where his brother and the amigos may be. Back at Adelie-Land.) *Roja: Remember dumplings, i know where you all live. *Rio: You never find us! *Mumble: That's right. (Soon enough, Phoenix makes it to Adelie-Land and begins search of his brother and the amigos) *Phoenix: Okay Mumble, i am here to find you. (Meanwhile on the frozen lake) *Mumble: By the way, I'm Mumble. *Ramón: Mumble. Nice name. *Rio: I'm Rio. Hey! You must be Phoenix's brother. *Mumble: You know Phoenix? *Rio: Yes, when we were in second period of Penguin High, i can hardly recognize you. *Mumble: That mean, yes. *Ramón: I saw him at lunchtime. *Raul: Hey, you know that our friend Manny gave Rojas a scar. *Mumble: Really? *Rio: It made him very mad. (Phoenix soon finds his brother and his friends) *Phoenix: Rio! Mumble! *Mumble: Phoenix! *Rio: I found you. Where did you get that bow-tie? *Phoenix: Both me and my brother were given our bow-ties by the Boss Skua. *Ramón: My father always call me a pitiful loser. *Raul: As a chick? *Ramón: Yes. *Nestor: Well, I think he needs to stop worrying about his father. *Ramón: You know, the great Roy the Elder that ruled one of his kind. *Phoenix: In fact, almost everyone in Emperor-Land defied Mumble's inability to sing. All he can do is tap-dance. (Mumble tap-danced to the adelies) *Ramón: Cool. *Phoenix: I too, think it's ok if my brother can't sing and can only dance. I think that's cool. *Rio: Awazing. *Raul: Come on, let's mambo around Adelie-Land. *Nestor: Alright. (The adelies are leaving the frozen lake as they will go to the nesting site) *Nestor: *singing* I like it, i want it. I love it, i want it. I don't, i had it. *Raul: Oh boy, i need to pee. *Ramón: Hey Tallboys, are you coming? *Phoenix: I guess so. *Ramón: Then what do you need? *Mumble: Nothing. *Ramón: Then come along big guys. *Phoeix: Ok, we're coming. (Automatically, Mumble and Phoenix joined with the adelies and enter the place with the adelies making a nest) *Mumble: Wow. *Phoenix: Here, the Adelies have to watch their back. There is always that one dishonest penguin that tries to steal other penguins' pebbles. *Mumble: He's alway keep on stealing rocks. *Phoenix: Whoever that theif is, one way or the other, other penguins have a way of keeping him away. *Mumble: It's a life of crime. *Phoenix: I know. I hate it. No matter where we go, we will always stay together as well. *Mumble: Okay. *Phoenix: For now, we enjoy some time here in Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: I never did like Noah anyway. He and the elders disapproved of us all because we're different. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Anyway, who is the leader of Adelie-Land? *Ramón: Roy the Elder is the leader of Adelie-Land and rule us all. *Phoenix: I see. So how have you and the amigos been doing since before my arrival here? *Raul: Just busy. *Phoenix: Well, life is hard on me and my brother here. *Ramón: Enjoy the fun there. Stick with us. *Everyone: MAMBO! *Mumble: Wow, i never seen this crowd before. *Phoenix: I have not either. *Raul: Everyone is so...spontan-you-us. *Ramón: Spontan-you-us. *Nestor: Our food chain go loco. *Raul: Everyone a bit down. *Ramón: But it ain't gonna stop no party! *Rio: Viva la party! *Raul: Watch me work! *Phoenix: Not to mention, each one of us is extremely ticklish, with our most ticklish spot being the belly. (A adelie penguin was walking and holding a lovestone on his beak) *Mumble: Gosh, he's eating rocks. *Ramón: Ahhhh. Did he say eating rocks? *Raul: I know right. *Phoenix: You know, I don't find that funny at all. *Rinaldo: They are lovestones. *Lombardo: The one with the most pebbles win. *Nestor: And you will get a mate. *Phoenix: As for the penguins in Emperor-Land, we have heartsongs that we sing to attract a mate. *Ramón: For us, we make nests. *Raul: And for the chicas. *Ramón: They got no boom! *Rio: You know, our land is one of the largest penguin lands on Earth. *Phoenix: Lucky for the adelies. *Rio: The whole crowd is getting popular these days. *Phoenix: That's nice to know. *Nestor: At least, we can meet the chicas. *Phoenix: Have at it. *Ramón: Okay. *Phoenix: Come on, go for it. (The Amigos (including Rio) meet up with the Adelie Chicas) *Ramón: Hey baby, are you looking for a turn? *Adelie Chica 1: What you looking at? You lookin' at me? *Ramón: Come on here baby. *Lombardo: Do you like it? *Adelie Chica 2: I don't think so, not tonight baby. *Ramón: Don't be so snooty-booty. *The Amigos: Woah. *Rio: You thinkin' about that? (Mumble and Phoenix are just watching everything go on) *Mumble: Hey there. *Adelie Chica 1: Who is that? *Phoenix: That's my brother, Mumble Happy Feet. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions